Rusty
by Maddux
Summary: Bella wants the handsome trucker that hauls for Swan Lumber Company. AU. AH. Mature. One-shot. Repost. Truckerward.


**Rusty**  
A one-shot written by  
_Maddux_

* * *

**.**

The cold December wind whipped clouds of dust over the dry lumberyard, roiling it under and around the tires of the big rig that had just rolled in. I sighed as I watched the loaded flatbed hauler, piled high with packs of lumber, pull up and park on the scales. The engine rumbled and churned, making the windows in my little office rattle the slightest bit.

This was my favorite part.

The door on the silvery blue cab popped open and out climbed that tall driver. I saw the familiar flash of dark blue lettering,

**Masen Trucking, LLC  
For Hire**

That tall driver was lanky and broad. He whipped the cap off his head, revealing his rust colored hair; the morning sun glinted off the odd auburn shade. He used the back of his hand to swipe the hair from his brow.

_He_ was my favorite part.

Rusty Masen was a fine looking man. He made my dull office job just a little more exciting. He hauled lumber for Swan Lumber Company nearly every day. I made sure he was at the top of our haulers list. Beside the fact that he was just downright dreamy, he was also one of the best drivers we'd ever hired.

My attention was raptly kept as I watched Rusty through the dirty window. His walk was smooth, quick; his feet were sure. He wore an unbuttoned flannel over a dark T-shirt with a pocket on the left chest. I could see his well-worn lace-up Red Wings peeking from the low hem of his dusty, boot cut Levi's. He slipped off his leather gloves and slapped them against his long thigh, sending up a poof of fine sawdust, before shoving them into a back pocket. He was just a bit dirty from tying down his load.

He was going to smell really good when he got into my office.

I shivered in my chair. The heat was on, but I was far from cold; I was borderline warm. I was shivering in anticipation. Rusty always smelled so good, even when he was sweating. His smell mixed with that of fresh-cut pine lumber was a heady combination.

I quickly made myself look busy, shuffling papers around on my desk, pen in hand, the other hand on my computer keyboard. I didn't want Rusty to know that I'd been ogling him his entire walk to my office.

The little bell over the door jingled, signaling his presence in my office. Butterflies danced in my stomach. Every time he was here, the butterflies would nearly make me sick with their fluttering.

And every time he was here, the sexual tension nearly buckled the pine floorboards beneath our feet.

"Miss Bella," he drawled in his easy baritone, "always good to see you."

I looked up, still deep into the role of my disaffected ruse, and offered a light smile. "You're just saying that because I'm the one who writes the checks." I immediately diverted back to filling out the bill of lading and delivery ticket that went with his load of lumber.

He shuffled his booted feet and then threw his cap down onto my desk, sending a wave of his scent straight to my nose. "Now, that's not a very nice way to think, Miss Bella. Money is all fine and dandy, but, honest to goodness, you're about the prettiest thing I ever get to lay eyes on."

I snorted, a little louder than I would have liked, but he'd caught me off guard. I wanted to jump up from my seat, shove my chair back against the filing cabinet behind me, and wrap my arms and legs and lips around this man. But that wasn't... really... allowed.

"Yeah, I'd bet you say that to all the scale bosses and secretaries from here to Timbuktu. Your flattery does nothing for me. Sign here and here, please." I slid the two multi-part carbon forms across my desk and laid down my pen so he could use it. I never let the other drivers use my pen.

A dirty thought crossed my mind just then. _I'll probably suck on that pen after he leaves._

"You're just full of the jokes, this morning," he grumbled, avoiding eye contact.

He bent over to sign and his head dropped close to mine. _He smells like clean soap._ The voice in my head cracked with schoolgirl-like emotion and bit its mental lip. I let my eyes wander over his long fingers as they gripped my favorite pen. He wrote his name with a strong hand, bold, and almost elegant.

Then my eyes skimmed over his thick hair. Not quite brown, but not quite red, either. His hair was the reason why everyone called him Rusty. I knew his real name, of course. I had a copy of his CDL on file. I may have looked at it a time or ten. Maybe more. I'd lost count. Was I obsessed? Yes. Possibly. But Rusty was the man I was going to seduce one day. I had begun seducing him since the first day we met. Thus: disaffected ruse.

It must have been hotter in my office than I had originally thought, because tiny beads of sweat pebbled on Rusty's forehead, slowly trailing downward. That downward motion drew my attention to his face. He had beautiful eyes. Heavy brows over gems for eyes; aquamarines with a fair mix of emeralds, fringed with lashes that could star in mascara commercials.

Why did guys always luck up in the eyelash department?

Those pretty eyes were looking at me now, staring into mine.

He'd caught me gazing wantonly at him. I blinked, cleared my throat and directed my attention back to the signed forms. As I ripped off his copies, I asked, "So... how many times am I going to have to see your ugly mug today?"

I mentally snorted._ Ugly! Ha! That's laughable, and completely false._

He folded the papers and slipped them into the breast pocket of his T-shirt. Then he stared me down with his twinkling gems for eyes. He moved his hands, shoving them deep into the front pockets of his jeans. I forced myself not look at his crotch. My jaw ground together with the effort, making my smile look forced. Damn it, I wanted to look.

I felt myself wavering under his stare. He knew exactly what I was up to. He was playing the game right along with me. I felt hot and entirely too exposed in front of him. His eyes crinkled when my smile faltered.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Bella." He nodded before turning away, a smug line set over his lips. I puzzled over that smug smile of his before I took a relieved breath. I had been holding it. The little room was now dusted with the scent of him. The room felt hotter than it should have. His hot body had warmed it considerably.

The bell tinkled over the door, and my eyes flew back to the dingy window. The leather gloves in his back pocket bounced over his non-existent man butt. Before he climbed onto his truck, he raised the hem of his shirt and wiped the sweat off his face.

A fire started burning low in my belly as I got to see the profile of his flat stomach and how utterly touchable his pale skin looked. I wished I could have been closer, to see and to touch. As he dropped his shirt, he ran his fingers over his hair, smoothing it back. Then he was up and in his rig and on his way.

He had those loud-ass turbos on his truck, and they bellowed when he put the pedal down. I loved that sound. It was a sound that I could feel deep down in the marrow of my bones.

Rusty sounded off his trumpeting horn as he passed. That was another of my favorite sounds.

Rusty kept his truck in excellent shape. It was always clean and gleaming. And for the first time, I noticed a new graphic on the cab.

"Blue Bell"

My heart did a funny, squeezy flip-flop in my chest. _Nah. That has nothing to do with me... but maybe it did..._

I turned back to my life, which consisted of the paperwork in front of me and the tiny office I sat in. Being the only child of Charles Swan, lumberman extraordinaire, this life was all I ever knew; four by four this, and board footage that, and until about five months ago, Rusty Masen, truck driver.

I lived for the times when Rusty was here. He had put some spicy times into my life, and I now had a craving for them. I had a craving for him. And he was a good man. The other drivers and the guys on the lumberyard only had good things to say about him.

He kept up with his paperwork, too. He was organized. I liked that. That was a definite plus. A turn-on, even.

I liked a man that kept up with his shit.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something out of place on my desk.

Rusty's hat.

I smiled because I knew I'd get to see his fine self at least once more today.

I may have picked up the hat and smelled it, but that's something I wouldn't freely admit to anyone.

**.**

"This is Blue Bell, calling Bulletproof. Bring it back, Bulletproof. Over."

I waited for the familiar voice of my friend, Garrett O'Neal, to squawk through the CB radio. Garrett and I were both independent haulers for Swan Lumber Company. Sometimes we traveled together in a convoy.

"This here's Bulletproof. Hello, butt horn."

I rolled my eyes at Garrett's new favorite nickname for everyone. He'd seen a shittastic 80's movie called Bulletproof. Gary Busey had called all the bad guys "butt horn," and now, so did Garrett. It had been funny at first.

"You've gotta quit watching horrible movies, Amigo. That there moniker is gettin' old."

"So says you. I'm about to peel off I-77, heading back to Swan. Where are you rolling?"

"I just picked up a load from Swan. Makin' a quick trip into Virginia."

"I hear ya. You've just come from seeing that tasty little beaver in the office. If I didn't have to worry about my better half slicin' up my peaches, I'd have a go with her. _Hello_."

I gritted my teeth. That was _my_ Bella he was talking about. And I didn't care for his talk. "That's a hot 10-4. I'm pulling onto the big slab now. Just wanted to check in. Blue Bell, over and out."

I slammed the CB mic back on its hook and turned the volume down. I didn't care to chat with anyone else. Garrett's little comment about Bella had set me on edge. She was a fine woman, and she didn't deserve such carelessly spoken words. She deserved so much more. She deserved the world.

I wanted to give her everything, even though I'd only known her a few months and had only spoken to her a few times. She was special, but she kept her distance with me, and that was probably best. I had nothing to give her.

All I had was my truck, and I poured everything I had into it. The engine moaned and whined as I changed gears – the grinding of metals and grease and air and fuel. It was the most comforting hum, letting me know it was alive and well.

I had nothing to offer a woman like Bella. I was just a gypsy, living out of my truck and off truck stop fare. I didn't even have a permanent home.

_This is my home_. Home was the black, bumpy road flying beneath me.

**.**

A few hours later, I blew by the North Carolina welcome sign as I crossed the state line. Twenty more minutes and I'd get to see Bella again. I fantasized about walking into her office, which smelled of pine and pretty girl, and asking her to go for a ride with me in my rig. She'd smile and say yes. I'd put my hands on her to help her up into the cab. I liked the thought of my hands circling her small waist, finally getting close to her.

I'd let her pick the radio station. And then, maybe we'd—

"Hey, butt horn, Bulletproof calling Blue Bell. Come in. Hello." Ah, damn it. _Garrett_.

"This is Blue Bell. I hear ya, loud and clear, Bulletproof."

"Oh, finally! You'd better get to the mill quick, something's going down. Bulletproof, over and out."

"What! What's going on? Bulletproof, come in! Garrett? _Shit!_"

I dropped the hammer and changed over to the bumper lane to pass the dead pedal in front of me. What the hell was happening at the mill?

Every horrible scenario that played over and over in my mind involved Bella being in some kind of danger. It scared me shitless. Within a mile of the off ramp from the interstate, I could see a huge plume of angry black smoke rising up in the sky. The plume was positioned directly above where Swan Lumber Company should be.

Anxiety knotted my guts and clamped down on my heart. The speedometer on the dash started bumping eighty-five.

Bella wasn't my woman, but, by God, I wanted her to be. If anything happened to her before I could tell her what was on my heart, I thought I might just die.

My tires squalled as I pulled onto Lumber Drive. Vehicles of every make lined the road, almost blocking me out. I thought I'd probably plow over a few that were in my way, but I made it to the front lot and parked about a block from Bella's office without taking anything or anyone out of my path.

A couple of fire trucks whizzed past me as I ran to find Bella. A press of people had gathered to watch the scene unfold, and I knew I pushed several of those people out of my way. I couldn't be bothered with being polite at a time like this.

I rounded the corner of a metal storage building and Bella's office came into view. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that it was clear of damage and not close to the flames. The door to the office flew open and Bella stumbled out. She had on a lumpy coat, a lopsided hat and a bulky scarf, wrapped all the way up to her ears. She was carrying a huge computer tower, and there were cords tangling around her ankles.

She stopped in her tracks and looked in my direction. Her hat was falling in her face, and her mouth was twisted into a strained little bow.

"Rusty? What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I c-came to... rescue you," was my lame finish.

She gasped and fumbled the computer. I rushed to take it from her. I managed to wrap my arms around hers on the process.

"Your hat! I need to go back for it!"

"What? My God, Bella, don't worry about my stupid hat. Why are you carrying this thing out of your office, anyway?"

"It's the server. It has everything on it. I can't lose all those files. That's our life!"

"I'm pretty sure the firemen have the flames under control. Everything should be fine," I reassured.

"Well, I'm not leaving that. Not while things are burning."

"It's probably just the kiln that's caught fire, but I'll carry it for you, Bella."

"Thanks," she breathed. She'd worked herself up in all this excitement. The apples of her cheeks and the tip of her nose were turning pink from the cold air. The needed to get back into a warm place.

"Come on. Let's get away from here for a while." I shifted the weight of the computer to my left arm and took Bella's hand with my right. The only place of sanctuary I had to offer her was my own sanctuary. My truck.

Her little hand was so cold in mine. I squeezed it, and rubbed it with my thumb as I led her away from the office and the crowd. A thrill of excitement bounded around in my chest. I was finally going to have her all to myself.

I held the passenger door to my truck open for her, and helped to steady her as she stepped up to the high cab. I ran to my side and climbed up, one-handed. The computer fit just fine between the seats.

Bella had her hands under her arms, shivering.

"Damn it! Bella, where are your gloves? You're freezing!" I took off my flannel shirt and laid it over her knees, but that wasn't going to be enough. I looked around and the bed caught my eye. My sleeper cab held a full sized bed. Bella would warm up just fine under the covers.

I took off my boots and left them under the pilot's seat. Bella watched closely as I removed them.

"What are you doing?

I stood and jumped to the sleeper part of the cab. I held out my hand for her. "Come back here with me. I'll warm you up."

Her eyes widened, and I was sure she may refuse to come anywhere near me. But she surprised me when she toed her shoes off and left them under the passenger's seat.

I helped her step over the danged computer she thought she had to rescue from the fire. If Bella found it important, though, then it was important to me, as well. I pulled the blankets back and slipped between them. I opened up my arms, silently asking Bella to crawl in with me. I smiled when she immediately snuggled into my chest. When my arms settled around her, I felt like I had found a new kind of home.

I breathed her in, holding her close. God, this was like a dream.

She let out a nervous snort. "So, um, do you always invite random women into your truck... bed?" Her voice shook as she shivered next to me.

I laughed. "Nope. As a matter of fact, I think you're the first person I've ever invited into my truck before. So... feel special."

She giggled at that. "Well, then, I suppose I do. Feel special, that is."

"You should," I breathed. "Very special."

Bella stilled in my arms and removed her hat. She slipped it down over her face, so slowly, until her eyes were peeking up at me. She looked so shy and charming, and damn, I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her long and hard.

I reached up and pulled her hat away from her face, from her lips. A sly, knowing smile sat on her mouth. She'd been teasing me for months with her stares and double speak. But she wasn't fooling me. I let my thumb caress over her lips as I moved the hat out of the way. Her lips were so soft; a feather against my thumb.

My hands molded to both sides of her face, and I drew her closer, reeled her in. She came willingly, easily, until our noses were touching. It was time to stop playing games.

"Bella, I–"

I couldn't finish what I was going to say, because Bella's lips were already on mine. With a moan, I kissed her back. In my enthusiasm, I rolled us so that I was on top of her, pressing her down into the bed.

I'd wanted to do this for so long; I'd fantasized about her mouth for months. Her mouth on mine, her mouth on my body, her mouth...

"I want you. Please! I need you..." I couldn't believe she said the words. They were exactly what I wanted to hear.

"You've got me, Bella. Anytime."

"Now," she growled and pushed me up from her chest. I rolled over, and she rolled with me, coming over me, pulling at my T-shirt. I raised my arms, so eager to let her put her hands on me. She peeled off my shirt and trailed her soft, feminine hands over my chest. The tips of her fingers grazed my nipples and I gasped. My hips curled upward. I needed friction.

Bella leaned down to kiss me, and her hair, which smelled clean and had a fruity scent, tickled my chest and my neck. It felt like cold silk against my skin.

I thrust my hips against hers when her tongue darted out and swiped my bottom lip. I was so hard for her already, and I made sure she could feel it.

She bit my lip, tugging it into her mouth, and I pulled her down against me. She had on way too many clothes.

I pushed her coat away from her shoulders and down her arms. I tossed it aside when it was free of her hands. Her long-sleeved T-shirt was next, and I pulled it over her head as quickly as I could. The pale skin of her stomach was framed by the waistband of her jeans and a white bra covering her breasts.

I ripped her bra off, too, impatient to see her as God had made her. And God, she was beautiful.

Starting at her bellybutton, I let my hands caress up to her chest, and cupped her breasts from underneath. I squeezed them; they were pliant and warm.

Bella's head rolled back as she moaned, and I wanted her to make that sound over and over. It drove me wild. I flipped us so that Bella was flat on her back again. I was in such a hurry to get her naked before she could change her mind, but I took my time removing her jeans. She had on tiny white panties that rode high on her thighs. I wanted to take them off with my teeth. And I did.

Bella panted as I blew hot breaths over the crease of her thigh. I was going to wait, and not touch her until it was absolutely necessary.

I drew tiny designs with my fingertips up her legs and on her inner thighs. Her muscles quivered in the wake of my touch. She raised her knees when I caressed the backs of them. I kissed her low on her belly, and could feel the heat of her calling to me.

"Rusty, please! Please don't tease me anymore," she begged.

I smiled and nipped at the skin just above her perfect lower lips. "Tit for tat, I always say." A growl from her was her only response. I decided it would be in my best interests to ask, "What would you like for me to do, Bella?"

"Take your jeans off."

I reared back on my knees and did as she asked, but I did it slower than molasses on a cold December night.

She made a noise of impatience and jumped up to tear at the fly of my jeans. A quick flick of her wrist, and Rusty, the Second, sprang free, eager for Bella's attentions. Bella took hold of me and led me down to lay on top of her. I kicked my underwear and jeans off and kissed her from her neck down to her nipples.

Bella wasn't having any more of my teasing. She pulled my face up to hers. She kissed me on the lips, and then pressed her cheek to mine.

"Rusty," she whispered. She licked my earlobe before taking it between her teeth and biting down. I shivered as her tongue swept over the shell of my ear, and then she breathed, "No more teasing. Get inside me. Now."

Oh, God. I nearly came all over the place as her hot breath poured over me. She took hold of me and I sucked in a breath, loving how her hand felt as it grasped me. I opened my eyes and watched her guide me to just the right place, I still held my breath. We both sighed in relief when I eased into her wet heat.

It took me a couple of gentle thrusts to sink all the way into her. It was perfect. She was perfect – warm and comforting. Home. I dropped my face into the crook of her neck and moaned her name.

I rocked into her, and noticed that the whole cab was rocking with us. I looked up and laughed.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

I pushed into her and set the cab to rocking again. "See that? Everyone's gonna know what's happening in here."

Bella wrapped her arms around me. "Good. Just as long as they know it's me you're doing it with."

I snorted and hugged her tight to my chest. "Bella, I think I love you."

Bella clenched around me and bucked her hips, causing me to cry out from blinding pleasure. "Think?" she squawked.

"Well, ungh, there's no question in my mind," I hastily rephrased.

"That's better."

We soon found our rhythm as we moved with and against each other. The harder and faster I thrust into her, the louder Bella got. We both came, giving and taking, screaming each others' names.

**.**

The jingling bell told me that someone had just come into my office. I didn't have to look up to know that Rusty was leaning against the door frame, staring at me.

"Evening, Miss Bella."

I smirked. After nearly three years, he never stopped calling me Miss Bella when we were in the office. I glanced up at him through my lashes. He was still the finest looking man I'd ever set eyes on.

"You here to pick up?"

"That's right," he smiled.

I turned off my computer and picked up the carrier that stayed perched beside my chair, and brought it to him.

Our tiny daughter cooed as she looked up at her daddy.

Rusty took the carrier and kissed her on the forehead, and then he kissed me. "Let's go home."

I locked up the office and headed for Rusty's truck. He'd driven us to work this morning. I smiled when I read the graphics on the side of his rig.

**Masen Trucking, LLC**

**Not For Hire**

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is a repost. Some of you have already read it before.  
Rusty was originally written for the lovelies over at Southern Fanfiction Review. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
